Of Regret and Redemption
by Heart Of The Wizard
Summary: AU-DH spoilers. Hiding from Voldemort after the murder of Regulus, Sirius is now forced to watch after his de-aged brother, Severus Black.
1. December 14, 1979

**Of Regret and Redemption**

_December 14, 1979  
><em>Chapter One

_**He has Reg**_

The words were scribbled at a furious pace across the paper. Severus then called for Vega, his long fingers fidgeting with the edges of the folded paper. The great eagle owl swept down from her perch onto Severus's outstretched arm. Tying the message to her leg he hissed, "Take this to Sirius Black, Vega. _Quickly_!" She affectionately hooted, spreading her light-colored wings, before taking off into the night sky.

Through his open door he heard shouts coming from downstairs. Severus seized his wand off his bed then cautiously made his way towards his open door. He had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard it. The very same words he had heard leave his Master's lips so often as of late. The deadliest Unforgivable Curse.

Grimmauld Place went eerily silent.

Obsidian eyes widened, breath halting. _No, they couldn't have gotten in-_

"Find the twin!" A deep voice bellowed.

Rushing back to his room, his thoughts raced. _What do I do? I'm going to die. I can't possibly fight them off. What do I do?_ A sharp crack resonated between his bedroom walls startling Severus out of his thoughts. But before he could even comprehend what was happening, Kreacher had grabbed his wrist and the room abruptly disappeared around them.

For a moment all Severus saw was darkness, but then his eyes began to slowly adjust to his new surroundings. Clouds drifted away from the radiating half-moon, its light now shining down on the two magical beings. They weren't anywhere he had ever been before. A tall wrought iron gate faced him, protecting a rather small two-story stone house. Severus looked around, but found he was encircled by trees and tall grass. Beside him, Kreacher stretched his knobby fingers towards the gate and closed his eyes. An unexpected breeze brushed over the two, as if the gate was sensing who stood outside it wishing entrance.

"Come, Master Severus," Kreacher said as the gate opened for them.

They made their way up an overgrown pathway towards the front door. Severus jumped slightly when he heard the gate slam shut behind him.

When they arrived at the door Kreacher instructed Severus to place his wand hand against the wooden structure. Kreacher closed his eyes once more, this time whispering under his breath, words unintelligible. A tingling sensation flowed through Severus's hand, causing him to jerk backwards. The sound of dozens of locks unlocking themselves could be heard inside, and then the door opened.

Extending his wand, Severus hesitantly stepped into the home. Behind him the house-elf snapped his fingers; candles throughout the entire home lit with flame.

"Where are we?" Severus asked, eyeing the small entrance hall that was unnervingly similar to the one in his parent's home.

"You are safe, Master Severus. Kreacher has brought you to a home that has long since been a safe haven for the Noble House of Black. It has seen many wizarding wars, Master."

Moving farther into the old house, Severus collapsed upon the first chair he found, his head in his hands. A soft sob escaped his lips, quickly dissolving into silent tears. The severed connection between him and his twin pierced through his core. Kreacher darted to the kitchen to make tea, in hopes that would comfort his Master.

When he came back, cup of hot tea in hand, Severus had composed himself. His features no longer tense with distress, his expression now unreadable, but his eyes were still vacant.

"My parents…" The question trailed off, unable to be finished.

Tears filled Kreacher's large grey eyes, "I'm sorry, Master Severus. Mistress fought until her last breath, Kreacher watched behind a chair. Those Death Eaters stunned us all! Master Black didn't- couldn't-," he stumbled over his words in despair. "Mistress avenged Master," he said, words filled with pride for his former Mistress.

"Kreacher's poor Master Regulus," the house-elf mumbled to himself.

Severus leaned back, running his fingers through his tangled hair. The two sat together in somber silence.

"Kreacher will be back soon," The house-elf croaked, sensing that the wizard wished to be alone.

Sirius apparated outside of his childhood home for the first time in three years, never having thought he'd see it again, never _wishing_ to see it again. He gasped when he saw the menacing Dark Mark hovering above 12 Grimmauld Place. Forcing himself to move forward, he swiftly muttered the spell that unlocked the door, blood running cold at the thought of what might lay ahead of him.

He didn't have to search long, for the sound of weeping led him to the sitting room. On the cold floor lay the bodies of Orion and Walburga Black, between them sat Kreacher, with his hands covering his eyes, tears slipping to the floor. Fully stepping into the room, his eyes fell on another dead body, this one facedown, beside the fireplace. The figure was tall with long black hair. _Severus!_ Sirius instantly thought, running to the still form. He turned the body over and his own grey eyes immediately filled with tears. _Regulus_.

Sirius sat down beside the body of his brother, whose lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling. Leaning forward slightly, he closed the lids before covering his own eyes, as tears threatened to fall.

Regulus and Sirius had always gotten on far better than the elder had with Severus. Severus was stubborn and carried a nasty temper while Regulus was soft-spoken and despised confrontations. _Severus_ had joined Voldemort because he was as black as his family name whereas Regulus had joined due to their parent's intense brainwashing.

"Filthy blood traitor," whispered the house-elf from across the room, presuming he wouldn't be heard. Sirius had actually forgotten about the other's presence until he had heard the deep-voiced whisper.

"Where is Severus?" Sirius asked, moving away from Regulus' body.

Kreacher shook his head and simply said, "Safe."

"As the new Master of this house I demand that you show me where Severus is."

Hesitantly, Kreacher took Sirius's wrist, but not before he mumbled, "_Runaway scum_."

They Apparated to the same place as Kreacher and Severus had only half an hour prior. The house-elf repeated the same process as before, only this time the front door did not open, but instead the knocker came to life and banged against the wood twice. A minute later the door cracked open and Severus peeked around it. When he saw who it was he opened the door and exclaimed, "Sirius!"

In the blink of an eye Sirius had shoved Kreacher out of his way, drawn his wand, and was glaring at Severus with murderous rage. Severus had no time to defend himself before he was pushed hard into the opposite wall. Sirius had the collar of his black robes clutched tightly in his fist, wand jabbing into the skin of his neck in a flash.

"You disgusting COWARD! Give me one reason!" The wand twisted viciously into his brother's neck. "Give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot," Severus's eyes widened.

Suddenly Sirius was thrown backwards, fingers ripped from Severus's robes. Standing protectively in front of the lone twin was Kreacher, with his bony arms crossed. "Kreacher will not let you touch Master Severus!"

Sirius, sprawled across the floor, looked up at Kreacher warily. Severus was leaning back against the wall he had been shoved into, arms hanging limply by his side. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Regulus found out about something the Dark Lord was doing in secret, he had made a horcrux, or at least Regulus only knew of one. He told me about it just this afternoon. We were summoned, I managed to occlude completely. Regulus did not," Severus folded his arms. "The Dark Lord released us but kept Regulus, to try to torture information out of I assumed. After I sent you that message two Death Eaters came through the floo, carrying our barely alive brother between them, Kreacher told me. Then K-Kreacher took me here."

The hall was quiet for a long moment, only Kreacher's whimpers of barely restrained tears continued. When Sirius finally spoke his words echoed through the hall, his tone soft but dripping with hatred.

"He should have left you to die then."


	2. Darkness Falls

_Darkness Falls_  
>Chapter Two<p>

Over the next two weeks Severus and Sirius tried their best to stay out of each other's way, only crossing paths during meals. Sirius spent the majority of his time exploring the old family house while Severus locked himself in the small library he had discovered three days into their stay.

And Kreacher never missed an opportunity to mumble something derogatory around his new Master.

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away Voldemort was searching relentlessly for the missing brothers. Severus could always feel when he was becoming angry and frustrated, Voldemort ensured it. The mark would burn black as night, sending a deep, throbbing ache throughout his body. The very same pain all Death Eaters felt their first night after receiving their Master's mark. Unable to do anything to stop it, Severus would simply curl into himself and wait for the pain to pass. Sometimes he would stay that way for hours on end.

Sirius was steadily growing irritated with their situation, and one morning when the two were sitting at the table eating breakfast, he finally spoke up, "I've had enough. I'm tired of being locked in this house! I'm going insane!"

Sifting through that morning's Daily Prophet that Kreacher had picked up at Grimmauld Place, Severus did not even bother looking up. "And what would you like me to do?"

The elder Black looked around for Kreacher before leaning closer to respond, "Since _you_ are the one everyone is after, just turn yourself into the Ministry. You can tell them you were holding me against my will, or I can," Sirius smirked.

Severus looked up from his paper, dark eyes scrutinizing.

"You are unbelievably ignorant, _mutt_," sneering when Sirius bristled at the insult. "I told you the Dark Lord's plan. If the Ministry doesn't get you for teaming up with a Death Eater, then I can assure you the Dark Lord _will_."

Sirius turned away grimly, nibbling at his buttered toast.

Standing up from his seat, Severus shoved the Daily Prophet across the table to his brother. Sirius gazed down at the front page, grimacing at what he saw.

"That's the tenth Black family death in less than two weeks. It appears that the Dark Lord is disposing of any relation we may have run to," _Apparently Bella and her sister were able to convince their Lord of their loyalty_, he thought to himself. "Still don't believe me, walk out that door and see what happens to you." Severus said before exiting the room.

The Dark Mark had begun throbbing during the early morning hours of his twenty-third day in hiding. Severus got up from beneath the bed sheets and sat on the edge of the mattress in the dark for a few minutes.

"Kreacher?" He called. _Some warm tea would be perfect._ "Kreacher?" Severus summoned again, but the house-elf never appeared.

Trying to not worry over the unresponsive elf, Severus stumbled to the kitchen and began to make himself tea.

That night, when Severus finally abandoned his haven for dinner he ran into an agitated Sirius pacing up and down the hallway.

Raising his eyebrow at the scene, Severus asked, "What is it?"

"Kreacher still isn't back."

"And I suppose working yourself into hysterics because there is no house-elf to serve you dinner will bring him back?"

Sirius stopped his pacing and turned to glare at his brother. "I am not playing around, _Snivellus_." Severus returned the glare. "No matter how many times I call for that damn house-elf he refuses to show." He spun around and began pacing once more. "That should be impossible. Don't you understand? Something has happened."

Frowning, Severus replied, "You're paranoid." Though his tone voiced a hint of doubt.

But Sirius continued as if he hadn't heard, "He kept popping back and forth between here and our parent's home. What if Death Eaters were there? What if they killed him? We have no idea what sort of protection charms on this house. For all we know, Kreacher could have been the only one keeping them up! If he's gone, Voldemort-" Severus inhaled sharply, "-might be able to find this place. We're practically sitting ducks!"

Severus stared at his brother in confusion. "You've spent far too much time with those mudbloods-" but before he could even finish his statement, Sirius was inches from his face.

"Don't _ever_ use that word in my presence again," Sirius growled, lips trembling with anger.

Severus smirked.

"I'm leaving." Sirius said, taking a few steps back from his brother. "If you want to sit around here forever, that's fine with me, I could truly care less. But I'm not." And then he was gone.

Staring blankly in front of him, it took a few seconds for what just happened to sink in. Severus cautiously stepped out the front door for the first time in almost a month. In the fading light he could see Sirius walking through the front gate deserting the only shelter they had. Cursing under his breath, Severus took off after his brother.

When he had made it past the gate he glanced behind him, praying to anyone who was listening that the stone house would still be there. But alas, it had vanished into thin air under the protection charms.

"Damn it, Sirius! Now look what you've done!" But there was no Sirius around to hear him; he had seemingly vanished as well.

Panic briefly filled the Death Eater. He was alone, in the middle of nowhere, with no way of getting back home that wouldn't alert the Dark Lord to his presence. _Perfect._

Then he heard a soft sound on the wind. Whistling. Relief spread quickly to Severus's rapidly beating heart. Whistling was an old and very annoying habit of his older brother's. When they were younger, before leaving for Hogwarts, Sirius would saunter around the house whistling muggle tunes to aggravate their parents.

Severus scowled; disgusted with himself over the immense relief that flee-ridden mutt had made him feel.

Finally catching up with his brother Severus dug his long fingers into the animagi's shoulder and twisting him around. "You idiot! It is you who obviously has a death wish!" Severus snapped, slightly out of breath.

"Why, Snivellus, it almost sounds like you care," Sirius taunted, jerking away from the tight grip. Severus snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous," but did not say anything further.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius huffed. "Since keeping me alive is so important to you, then I will travel in my animagus form. I know for a fact Voldemort- "the Death Eater clenched his teeth, "-doesn't know about that. Is that satisfactory, _sir_?"

Severus's eyes darkened.

"Well, it's been a delightful three weeks, but I've had enough of you to last a lifetime. Goodbye," giving a mock salute, Sirius promptly transformed into a shaggy black dog with long legs.

The younger wizard watched the animagus trot away. He waited a few minutes before also transforming. Where Severus had been standing now in his place was a small black fox, blending perfectly with the dark forest.

Keeping his steps light upon the earth, Severus secretly followed after the noisy dog.

_Moron._


	3. Found

_Found_  
>Chapter Three<p>

Sirius had sensed something lurking around for a good while but every time he stopped in his tracks the feeling would disappear. Shaking his head the animagus continued on. Far behind him, hidden by the tall grass, Severus shadowed silently.

For hours they walked through the dense forest, until finally Sirius slowed down and sought shelter from the cold within a fallen oak. Unable to find any refuge from the elements, Severus curled tightly into himself on the damp ground; his long black tail protecting sore paws. Seconds later, his eyes closed.

Irritating chirping was what woke him from his deep sleep. He felt as though he had just closed his eyes mere minutes ago. It took a moment for Severus to discern where he was and how he had gotten there. The memories hit him at once, all the weeks hiding in some Godforsaken home in the middle of nowhere with his idiot older brother, said idiot brother running out, following a dog...

Black eyes shot open.

The first thing he saw was a wand aimed directly at him. The owner? None other than his brother.

Severus abruptly morphed back to himself. Wand ready and mutually aimed at Sirius.

"Should've known you would be following me. Some things just never change," sneered Sirius. "All those years at school I thought you followed me and James to try and get us expelled, but now I know you're just too nosey for your own good. What with that overgrown nose of yours."

Severus's lip curled and he tucked his wand into his sleeve, "I know these woods as well as you do, mutt. I'm not going to risk my neck should one of us be captured by You-Know-Who. And I'm sure he has followers just _itching_ for the chance."

"But to apparate would take just seconds-"

"Seconds we might not have. You don't know what he is capable of."

Sirius snorted at that and lowered his wand some. "Well, genius, what are we supposed to do? Keep walking these woods until we collapse? For all we know, we may be going around in circles."

The former Death Eater shook his head, "I don't know."

"Lovely."

A peculiar wind suddenly picked up, taking with it the dead leaves that scattered the ground. Unable to see beyond the leaves that were blowing around him, Severus took out his wand and experimentally whispered "_Finite_."

The wind immediately died, leaving a deafening silence behind. The brothers shared a quick glance, before spinning around.

Before them stood two figures dressed all in black, grotesque masks covering their faces.

"We've been looking for you," the tall one on the right said with a smug tone.

Without warning, Sirius fired off _Expelliarmus_, which was then blocked. But it gave the two enough time to take cover. The curses relentlessly shot between the trees that the brothers were hiding behind. Sirius tried to send out another spell, but was unexpectedly entangled in ropes. Severus flicked his wand at his brother, the ropes disappearing instantly.

"Come out, come out, traitor."

Severus nodded to his brother and leapt out from behind his shelter, launching a silent _Avis_. Both Death Eaters ducked the swarm of birds that had sprouted from his wand. Smirking, he followed the charm with his own creation, "_Sectumsempra!_" just as Sirius shouted "_Furnunculus!_"

The heavier of the two masked figures rebounded _Sectumsempra_ back at its caster. Severus just barely blocked most of his own curse with a quick shield, but his face and robes were now covered in cuts. He hid behind his tree once more, breathing heavily, trying to come up with a plan.

Sirius was now holding his own against the two others, but his resolve was growing weaker with each spell that left his wand.

Severus heard one of the Death Eaters scream at the other over the barrage of spells, "Stop playing around, _he_ said nothing about killing the other one!" Looking up at his brother, who was launching another round of curses, Severus went into action.

Once more, abandoning his cover, Severus jumped in front of Sirius, deflecting a spell, and cast a strong disarming charm at the two dark wizards across from him. One collapsed backwards with the force, wand sent flying the opposite direction.

Sirius watched in slow motion as the other Death Eater raised his wand high into the air then slashed it downwards, a menacing green light flowing out. Grasping his brother's sleeve, Sirius screamed, "_CONFRINGO!_" and apparated. The last thing he saw before feeling the familiar compression of apparating were the two spells merging and Severus in the crossfire.


	4. Tearing You Asunder

_Tearing You Asunder_  
>Chapter Four<p>

Sirius squinted beneath the bright sunlight and found himself exactly where he had hoped he would land. Before him stood a seemingly unkempt home with a wooden porch situated upon an overrun yard; it was inconspicuous in an equally rundown neighborhood. At least, that's how it was meant to appear to those who did not know what they were really looking at.

This was a _magical_ neighborhood that used simple Muggle techniques to disguise itself.

Sighing deeply in relief now that he was one step closer to safety, Sirius wiped the sweat off his brow. Only then did he notice the sleeve of his brother's robes still clenched in his hand.

An _empty_ sleeve.

Looking down in disbelief at the pile of robes at his feet, what he saw was impossible. Lying unconscious on the ground was a dark-haired toddler and there was blood everywhere.

The recognizable hiss of constricted wind nearby alerted Sirius to the danger of their present situation; the Death Eaters were coming. Snatching the child off the ground, he leapt towards the partially collapsed porch and jammed his wand into the keyhole, whispering the safety incantation that would allow him through the wards. The door swung open without delay and Sirius hurried inside, the subtle rustle of the charm relocking behind him.

But before he could even calm his racing heart, a thunderous female voice filled his ears.

"SIRIUS BLACK, WHERE _WERE_ YOU? WE HAVE ALL BEEN LOOKIN' LIKE MAD! JAMES HAS-" Sirius spun around to come face-to-face with an infuriated brunette. A smug grin appeared on his tired face, "Aw, Emmie, I had no idea you felt so _passionately_." Her features twisted into a scowl, and she was just about to tell Sirius exactly how she felt, when they both heard a soft cry.

Huffing, Sirius pulled back his cloak as Emmeline stepped closer. Large, pain-filled, black eyes stared back at her. Confused, she looked towards Sirius, "Who...?"

"Severus here has gotten himself into a bit of trouble." Shifting his hold on the bundle, Sirius' eyes darkened, "As usual," he added as the boy started to cry.

"Quiet!" Sirius snapped.

"Severus? But this can't be. Everyone's lookin' for him, they all want him found. Dead or alive." Emmeline reached forward and pulled the child into her arms, shielding his uncovered body from the cold with her own cloak. _Couldn't be much over a year. _"No one can know what's happened, that you've both resurfaced. It wouldn't end well…" She trailed off, running a gentle finger over the many cuts that adorned the small form. Severus' cries had reduced to faint whining, almost as if to himself. "What's happened to him?"

"Not sure, really. Some of his _friends _showed up, there was a fight. He was hit by two spells, that's the last thing I saw before Apparating away. I have no idea what's happened."

"And the cuts?"

"Well, those are from his own spell. Backfired. Serves him right, creating something so _dark_." Unconcealed disgust seeped from the older Black.

Emmeline frowned, but ignored his tone, deciding to focus on the de-aged child in her arms. Transfiguring a throw from her sofa into a large shirt, she slipped it over Severus' head. _He'll get sick if he's subjected to this cold much longer._ She then made her way into the kitchen towards the cupboard that held her stock of potions. Selecting a vial filled with a murky blue liquid, she carefully set Severus down on her kitchen counter. "Just a small amount, dear, enough to take away your cuts and pain," the older witch said softly.

Sirius leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching the scene before him. His lip curled at the way she spoke to his brother. _The murderer, the Death Eater, the one who has caused _all_ of this._

"All right, Sirius, I think he's good now," said Emmeline with, a now quiet, Severus back in her arms. The toddler's eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Great," he said dismissively. "Listen, Em, I think it's best if you find somewhere else to stay tonight. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort finds this place. Thanks to us," Sirius took his sleeping brother back into his arms and wrapped him in his robe. "Could we use your floo?"

Emmeline nodded, "Sure. You know, if you're lookin' for somewhere to stay, I've got a place over in Millburn, inherited it from my great-aunt not too long ago. It's no problem for me; the Order's set each of us up with a sort of 'safe house', now that things have gotten so much worse," she grimaced, toying with the hem of her sleeve.

"Em, you're a lifesaver," Sirius beamed, leaning forward to peck her on the cheek. "If there's any way I can repay you, don't hesitate."

Gazing down at the fast asleep child, she smiled to herself, "Just watch out for your brother."

The ground beneath their feet suddenly shook and the two rushed to the front windows. Everything was on fire; the entire neighborhood that had been so unassuming not but ten minutes ago was now ablaze. Sirius gaped in horror, watching each home, that hopefully held no occupants, collapse in on itself. He could have sworn he heard Bellatrix's _laugh_.

"We need to go," Sirius said, whirling around towards the fireplace.

"Right, okay. I need to run and grab a few things, but I'll be right behind you, promise. After all, you're bloody awful at protection spells, so someone has to do it," She winked. "Powder is just there on the mantle, behind the photograph, and your destination is 'Élise Roux Estate.'"

"You must hurry! If you're not there in two minutes, I'm coming back-"

"You most certainly will not! I can take care of myself, but if something should happen to you, then who will take care of Severus? Anyways, they'll have a time tryin' to get in! Albus himself erected these wards." She stated with a hint of pride in her words, looking around her home, possibly for the last time. "Now go, you're wasting time!"

Hesitantly, Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the empty fireplace. Stepping into the emerald flames and clutching the boy tightly to himself, he spoke clearly, "Élise Roux Estate." Sirius had one last look at Emmeline, racing up the stairs, her floral red cloak flowing behind her. A feeling of dread filled him, just before she disappeared from view and the dizziness of floo travel took over. Trying to ignore his anxiety, he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to anyone out there listening that everything would be all right.

Quick as lightning, he was thrust from the fireplace, righting himself just in time to avoid falling flat on his face.

Lying the sleeping boy down on the chair in front of him, Sirius took a look at his surroundings. The room was large and in very similar style to the Black home at Grimmauld Place. The walls were a rich green- _Slytherin_ Sirius winced- covered in very old and dusty family portraits. The fireplace he had been spat out of was very grand, much more expensive than anything his own family could've owned. But the odd thing that caught his eye wasn't rich or grand. The furniture was new and very simple. The patterns and fabrics you could easily find in any cheap shop around London. It was clear Emmeline had begun redecorating.

A smile slid onto his face, only to be wiped off seconds later by nerves as he glimpsed the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Had it been two seconds or two minutes? It certainly felt like the latter. Sitting himself down on one of _Emmeline's_ armchairs, Sirius restarted the countdown and watched the second hand closely.

Those were the longest one hundred and twenty seconds of his young life.

But nothing happened. The room was still as quiet as it had been when he'd arrived. There wasn't anybody falling out of the fireplace or any head poking out of green flames. There was just _nothing_.

Turning his attention back to the clock, Sirius watched the small hand fly around the face four more times before reality hit him. There wasn't going to be anyone coming out of that fireplace.

Jaw tightening, he stood up and walked to the fireplace. A small jar of floo powder taunted him from its place on the floor. A hundred _what if_'s filled his mind as he quickly tried to come up with a plan, but just like the empty fireplace, there was _nothing_. Anger tunneled his vision and hatred surged through his veins while grey eyes sought only one thing. Retribution.

_Severus_.

The elder Black kicked out at the jar of powder. It shattered and spilled over the wooden floor when it hit the corner of the fireplace, but that wasn't enough. No. His entire life had been turned upside down just short of a month ago and nearly every day since someone else he knew died, and what for? This fraud of a man, who had hidden himself within a child's body?

Sirius already had many theories as to how Severus had transformed himself into a child again, every new theory darker than the last but each adding more fuel to the already raging fire within.

Moving closer to the chair, he scowled at the figure still sleeping deeply, despite everything. The toddler's messy black hair covered his round face from any onlookers, his small fingers clenching and unclenching the fabric of his shirt. He appeared blissfully ignorant to what was happening around him. Sirius crouched down in front of his brother, willing himself to not murder the little beast and be done with it.

All of a sudden Severus shot upright out of sleep, eyes wild with fright, pale lips quivering. When those black eyes landed on him, the face before him transformed. Fear fled the innocent eyes, replaced with a flicker of amusement while lips turned upwards in a smirk. Sirius could no longer contain himself and he lashed out, backhanding his brother.

And just like that, the apparition vanished.

Tears streamed down the child's face as he howled, fingers covering the tender cheek.

Sirius gaped at his own hands, hands that would dare touch a child, and fled. He did not know where he was going, he just ran as far as his legs would take him. And when those legs began to tremble he tripped and collapsed to the ground. Shaky hands covered his face and then swept back through his unwashed hair. His gray eyes stared blankly at his shoes while he tried to suppress the many emotions coursing through him.

He had become his father.

As a child, before going to Hogwarts, Sirius had prayed nightly that he would never become his father; a cruel megalomaniac who frequently _dealt_ with his children in any way he saw fit. Sirius had felt the slap of his father's hand more than once and had felt his leather belt even more. But when he was placed in Gryffindor he was so sure that someone had answered his prayers. That he was one step further from turning into his father.

The cries from downstairs, from the toddler who had just been unjustly slapped, told him otherwise.

Slamming his fist into the hard floor beneath him, Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. Tucking his knees under his chin as he leaned against the wall, he felt a burning along the bridge of his nose. And when he opened his eyes tears fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own the character Emmeline that is strictly Rowling's (although I do own her great-aunt) but I've always wanted to read a story with Emmeline Vance in it, apologies for killing her off so quickly!


	5. A Little Comfort

_A Little Comfort_  
>Chapter Five<p>

It was many hours before Sirius allowed himself out of the room he had run into. He refused to confront the child with any anger still residing in him. But finally, when he heard the grandfather clock chiming, Sirius crept down the stairs and back into the sitting room. Still on the chair he'd been placed on ages ago was the de-aged Severus, asleep _again_.

_Merlin, is that all he does?_

Deciding to investigate the rest of the house, Sirius followed the narrow hallway across the sitting room. This took him directly to the kitchen. He looked around at the very empty and very _very_ dusty room with a grimace. Emmeline could be bothered to change the furniture out but not restock the kitchen? _Curious_ he thought to himself.

Just then his stomach gave a low grumble.

"Shush," he mumbled, flinging open cupboards in search of anything edible. But alas, all he could find were cobwebs and decomposing rodents. Neither of which seemed very pleasant to eat.

"I could really go for some of Lily's chicken soup right about now-"

Before his stomach could even grunt in response, a crackling noise surrounded him. As if the very air was popping with electricity. The hairs on his arms were just beginning to rise when a loud clunk from behind him echoed through the room.

Turning around very slowly, and wishing he hadn't left his wand on the table with Severus, he nearly fell sideways when he saw a large bowl of steaming hot soup on the kitchen counter. Stepping closer cautiously, he analyzed the bowl. Not really sure how it got there or what was going on, Sirius tried something.

"And a coke to go with it." The sound of the clinking of glass against marble countertops was heard first before a tall glass of Coca-Cola filled with ice appeared beside the bowl of soup.

Eyes wide, Sirius broke into a smile, "Absolutely amazing!" And his stomach readily agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, with a full tummy and a spring in his step, Sirius exited the kitchen and walked back into the sitting room. Severus was awake, and leaning against the armrest of the chair, tears in his eyes. At least he wasn't crying. An unsettling feeling filled Sirius as he gazed into those eyes. He hadn't seen a look like that since they were very small children; it was a look that he and his brothers all knew very well. Unhappiness.

Clearing his throat and hardening his gaze, he went over to his brother. A foul odor could be detected within ten feet of the baby, and Sirius backed away scowling at the makeshift nappy- _Emmeline_. "If you think I'm changing you, you've got another thing coming. And if you think being helpless will make me more willing to _help_ you, then I guess you've lost the game. Stop acting like a baby." Sirius wasn't sure what he expected after his small speech. Did he expect the adult inside the boy to give up and turn back into an adult? If so, he was sadly mistaken.

Instead the fifteen month olds face turned a bright shade of red before the mouth opened and cries poured out.

Moving forwards with his arms held out in surrender, Sirius quickly jumped backwards at the smell. "Quiet!" But the cries only grew louder. Racing towards the kitchen, Sirius pleaded with the magic in the room, "I _really_ need a nappy. And some wipes, too." When nothing happened, he clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and hurriedly asked again. "Please?" He added.

The crackling filled the air once more, and he opened his eyes just in time to see a pack of wizarding nappies drop at his feet, along with a small box of wipes. "Thank you!" He said, before rushing back to his brother. Grabbing his wand off the table in front of the sofa, he levitated the cloth and some wipes over towards the arm of the chair. Then, with his wand, allowed the baby to slip down the chair to lay flat on his back.

Ten minutes later, minutes filled with waving around his wand and removing the used nappy from the Roux Estate, Sirius dropped his arm in exhaustion. The infant continued to cry though, only slightly less severe than before. Grumbling under his breath, Sirius went back to the kitchen, this time asking for a bottle with milk. Although he truly didn't care what was in the bottle, maybe the magical kitchen could read his thoughts and put poison inside?

Finally able to be near the infant without wanting to vomit, he positioned Severus upright against the armchair with his wand and stuck the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Quickly catching on, Severus' small fingers grasped tightly at the sides of the bottle, holding it up all on his own.

Sirius left the infant to his meal and wandered the large home, in search of a bathroom for a badly needed shower. Each room was large and grand, filled with anything from musical instruments to artwork. One extremely long room, but no less grand than the others, had a dining table that could easily seat fifty people; it put the Hogwarts head table to shame.

He had just begun to explore the second floor when he heard familiar crying from down below. Reigning in his anger, or at least trying to, Sirius stomped back down the hardwood stairs. The now empty bottle was a few feet away from the chair Severus currently sat crying in.

"Is thatall you do? Sleep and cry?" He hissed, picking up the bottle. Sirius transfigured the table into a small mattress and levitated the infant onto it. Before he left, he built barriers up around the mattress to keep Severus inside and safe. "Go to sleep," he snapped, before putting all the candles out in the room. As he was closing the door behind him, he heard a soft whimper.

Sirius shut his eyes for a moment, leaning back against the strong wooden door. He would not give in, that was still _Snivellus_ in there. The whimpering and tears were all for show, he was sure.

But doubt had begun to creep its way into his heart.

He stomped back up the stairs to the first room he had been looking in and decided to turn in for an early night. Pulling back the thick covers on the bed, he changed into a long nightgown, the least feminine he could find, that had been in the oak dresser. He wrapped himself in the covers and then blew out the candle on the stand beside his bed. His thoughts turned to the infant downstairs, alone in a large, dark room, without any covers.

Sirius growled at the very thought of Snivellus. Who cared if the creature froze through the night? If it weren't for him Sirius wouldn't be in this mess, family members wouldn't be dead, and Emmeline would be here…

There was that terrible burning sensation at the bridge of his nose again, but he blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. He would _not_ cry, he was not Snivellus. He would get a good night's rest, wake up to the sun shining through the window, and think about all that had happened _then_.

Unfortunately, he did not get a good night's rest, unless you consider tossing and turning for hours a good night. And it was not the sun shining through his window that awoke him but a flash of lightning and rain slamming against the glass.

Sirius groaned as he peered out from underneath the covers and glared at the stormy weather. Stretching beneath the thick blankets, he was prepared to doze for another hour or so when cries from downstairs drifted up into his temporary room. Sirius let out an angry huff and tossed the sheets off of him.

"Just wait until I see that little brat," he mumbled to himself, "he will regret messing with me!" The elder Black slipped on a robe and stormed down the stairs.

Bursting through the sitting room doors, Sirius was ready to raise hell when he was met with the face of the pitiful child. By the damp shirt, it was obvious the boy had been crying for quite some time. His face was scrunched up and the soft, dark hair was soaked with sweat. Behind Severus was a _lit_ fireplace. Sirius cocked his head in confusion. That fireplace had not been lit last night.

Levitating the shrill baby away from the blaze and onto the sofa, Sirius stepped closer to the fireplace before snuffing the flames. The heat in the room immediately simpered down to a chill.

_Very odd house_, Sirius thought as he transformed the mattress back into a coffee table.

"Now, you will shut up!" He snapped, but that only raised the octave of the cries. Sirius crammed his fingers into his ears and went to the kitchen.

"A bottle! I need another bottle of milk!"

It took much longer than it had the previous day, but finally a thud on the countertop revealed a new bottle filled with milk. Sirius marched right back to Severus and handed the baby the bottle. The cries quieted down slightly. Severus slowly brought the bottle to his mouth and took a few sips before dropping it to the floor and renewing his ungodly shrieks.

"I don't know what you want! I have no idea what you eat!" Sirius picked the bottle up and shoved it back towards his brother. "This is all you're getting from me." He said. And with that he left the room to take shelter in the kitchen, away from the noise.

And he began to devise a plan. A pretty pathetic plan. But Sirius refused to believe that he would be stuck in yet another home for months on end when there had to be a way to get out of this. Maybe he could dump Severus on one of those Voldy-lover cousins of his and then run to Dumbledore and the Order for safety?

"May I have some toast and tea, please?" Sirius asked, glancing around the room.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, c'mon! I _want_ some bloody toast and tea!" He spat out, fisting his hair. "Look, this has already been an awful morning; can you not make it any worse?"

Again, nothing.

Sirius huffed exasperatedly, "Fine. Thank you. I'll just sit here and starve."

Seconds and then minutes crept by, the occasional cry from the end of the hallway being the only noise in the house. Sirius busied himself with dusting and sweeping the kitchen, as well as removing the bodies of small creatures that had hoped to find food in this empty room. The clock struck noon and Sirius finally gave up on food appearing for him.

He hesitantly moved closer to Severus, who was still red-faced with tears streaming down his cheeks. No disgusting smell filled his nostrils though, for that he thanked Merlin. "I've tried feeding you and you don't need a change- what is wrong with you?" He asked in an irritated tone. It didn't help matters that his stomach was also griping.

"Do you… would a dummy shut you up?" Sirius wondered. He vaguely remembered the house-elves giving them to his younger brother's when they were small.

Looking around the room, he was about to open his mouth to ask the room for one when there was a soft crackle behind him. He turned around in time to see a blue dummy plop onto the table. "Huh." Sirius picked it up and dropped it into his brother's lap. Severus' face resumed its pale coloration as he scrutinized the strange object in his hands. "Good, there we go then, time for some shut-eye for you." Sirius said, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face, when his brother placed it between his lips. Not wishing to chance another transfiguration of the table (one too many would spell trouble), he levitated the baby out of the room and up the stairs into the room he had slept in the night before.

Severus was just nodding off, unable to keep his eyes open any longer, when Sirius motioned downwards with his wand to lay him down on the comfy mattress. His eyes flickered open once more, watching Sirius. There was something strange in those eyes, something Sirius had never seen from the youngest twin before. Something he didn't want to see. Sirius' brow furrowed and his lips twisted in a grimace as he looked down at the now sleeping babe.

_Trust_ had been in those eyes.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, the elder brother settled on the window seat and grabbed a book at random from the small bookshelf beside him. He let out a, "Hmm," when he saw that it was on spells and enchantments. Maybe he could figure out how to make the house give him food.

The sun had just broken through the dark clouds when Sirius heard a whimper come from his brother. He looked up from his reading to find the baby twisting around above the covers, dummy lying forgotten beside his ear. Sirius did not give him the chance to open that big mouth of his, and _accio_'d the bag of nappies. He made quick work of the change with his wand, and then levitated the baby down into the kitchen.

Sirius transformed a chair into a high chair and placed a wide-eyed Severus into it with his wand. "All right, _house_, he's been taken care of. Now I want some food!" Sirius demanded. The baby flinched away at the raised voice.

And, just like before, nothing happened.

"I just don't get it. I feed you, I change you, I let you have a nap, but I get nothing in return?" Bitterness began to make a home in Sirius' heart. "You did this on purpose, you slimy snake! It's you! You're making all this happen in this house, I know it. Why don't you stop hiding behind a baby and show yourself!"

Severus looked up at the tall man looming over him, his bottom lip shaking. And before Sirius could rectify the situation cries filled the room.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Sirius replied quickly, "You're not doing anything, I didn't mean it, this house is just _crazy_. But can't you stop crying? That's all I've heard and you know what? I probably have a far better reason to cry than you do!"

Taking the blue dummy out of his robe pocket, he pushed it into Severus' hand. "Go on, stuff it in your mouth." But Severus was having none of that and threw it at his brother's head. For a baby, he had shockingly good aim.

"That's it!" Sirius barked. "You will stop crying _now_!" and he slammed his fist into the back of the high chair, startling Severus. This, shockingly, did not shut the boy up, but only increased the volume of his cries and turned them into screams. Sirius winced at the earsplitting noise echoing off the walls.

He would have thought by now that his younger brother would have lost his voice but it was still as strong as ever. Wanting to start crying himself, Sirius bit the inside of his mouth trying to decide on what he should do. He didn't want to do it and he was sure that this was Severus' plan all along- force his older brother to act as caregiver. The perfect revenge.

Before he could change his mind and instead just toss the howling creature into the flaming fireplace, Sirius reached down and snatched the baby up out of the chair. Severus' hands immediately fisted into the thick fabric of his brother's robe, but he still would not stop crying. Sirius brought his hand up and began to rub small circles into the tense back. "You're driving me insane. If you don't stop that sniveling you're going to wind up with brain damage. All these tears can't be healthy," he said, reaching for the dummy off the counter and sticking it in his brother's mouth.

It was working; Sirius was surprised to find out. The baby might not be completely quiet, but the screams had died down to very quiet sniffles. And he could feel the small body growing heavier in his arms.

Severus moved around once more in his brother's hold, searching for a more comfortable spot, and ended up with his head resting against Sirius' neck. Soft black curls tickling just under his chin.

As he was about to exit the room, static surrounded him and two loud thuds came from behind him. Spinning around, Sirius felt tears break to the surface as he saw a steaming cup of tea and a plate of toast now on the counter. "Ah, so you're working with him," he said, glancing down at his brother who was watching his own fingers clench and twist the collar of the cashmere robe, while contentedly sucking on the artificial nipple. "I see how it is."

Not daring to put the baby down, for fear of enduring those horrible cries once more, Sirius sipped his tea, letting out a pleasurable sigh. And then he inhaled the three pieces of toast before the house could come up with a reason to make them disappear. He carried Severus into the sitting room, after thanking the house for the wonderful belated breakfast, and sat down on the sofa, tightening his hold on the small body.

So far, so good. Severus had done nothing but relax against him and continue to suck on the dummy. And Sirius continued to sip his tea and occasionally knead the tiny back.

Tea finished and baby fast asleep again, Sirius changed his wet nappy, this time by hand. He could have sworn, for a split second, that Severus was smiling in his sleep. Then went back to holding him closely and sank into the soft cushions, clutching the robe tighter around him to fend off the chill in the air. The gentle breathing of the tiny body against him must have lulled him straight to sleep, because hours later, to the toll of the clock, Sirius awoke groggily. Mysteriously enough, the fireplace was blazing once more. Sirius stared at the strange sight, and thought back to the spells and enchantments book he had been reading earlier. _It's as if the house is alive_, Sirius pondered.

And the light weight of his brother seemed significantly heavier now. He looked down and gasped in surprise when instead of the baby he had fallen asleep with he saw an older child of about four.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello! I know, I was awful for making you wait two months for this, but hopefully my three thousand words have made up for that (longest chapter I think I've ever written)! Think of it as my Christmas present to you. Oh, and the nappy part where Sirius is first tormented by a nasty present from Sev, and he mentions "_-Emmeline_" yeah, that's because I completely forgot to give the poor baby a diaper! So I had to pretend that in my last, very short, chapter, Emme must have clothed him with one at some point. Writer's mistake :P Merry Christmas, all!


End file.
